Red Velvet
by ToniLOVESjolie
Summary: This is a John/Nat fic with many crossovers from Twilight, Moonlight, Underworld, Port Charles and Vampire Diaries..
1. Chapter 1

Prologue...

He loved nights like this, the sounds that filled the air, the way the moon glistened in the sky, the smell that filled his nose as he walked, that sweet sweet smell that made his body yearn for the days past..

So many things had changed over the years, trends, foods, politics, people, clothes, music, he never got tired of the music and he heard it now loud and clear as he walked, almost forgetting he wasnt alone..

"This place seems as good as any, new place, new names, new life" the man next to him said as John looked at him, he hadn't changed, still the same guy he met all those years ago. Same stocky build with a massive frame, standing at 6'5 it made him feel as though he was walking next to a giant..

It had only been them for years, rebels one would say, fighting the chains that bound them, seeking freedom from a life of inhumanity so to speak, it was dangerous , yes but well worth it, one day they would be found, they both knew it but it was worth the risk, freedom was everything..

Chapter One

"ahhhhhh" she let out an excited scream as she looked in the mirror at her outfit, this would definitely win first place at the Halloween Ball being held at a small club in Lanview called Capricorn, she twirled herself around a bit and smiled..

Tight black leather pants, black leather corset top, finished off with black leather boots and a long black trench coat.. Her hair pulled back some in a pony tail, a few red locks dangling on her face, just one more finishing touch, she grabbed the fake fangs, pushing them on her teeth as she smiled then laughed, she looked like Selene from Underworld minus the black hair and smaller frame but she was pretty damn close..

"wow, you look amazing" Cris said as he walked in and she blushed some, they had been friends for years but lately when he looked at her it felt like he was really looking at her, not with a friends eyes, it was weird cause they really were just friends, not that she didn't find Cris attractive cause she definitely did, ever since she met him when they were in elementary school and she had first moved to Lanview but just like then she was way too involved in her studies, and she had her board exam coming up, soon she would be working at Lanview PD as a Forensic Tech and not just an intern, she didn't have time for relationships, she never did..

"why thank you, you don't look so bad yourself" she smiled at Cris, holding back a laugh at his pirate costume, he was too big for it, his muscles bulging a bit, he would have been better off going for Batman or Superman, she giggled some and he frowned..

"Ok so its not as good as yours" he looked embarrassed as he looked at himself in the mirror..

"you could of went as a lycan" she smiled as she grabbed for her purse and he shook his head..

"You know your way too obsessed with vampires, Underworld is just a movie Nat" he followed after her out the door..

"or is it" she smirked then laughed as Cris rolled his eyes but he was right, she was obsessed with vampires, ever since she was a child and she got lost in the woods, she was living in Atlantic City at the time and Roxy, her mother , well one of them, the first one, yes her life was complicated, but Roxy was holding a birthday party for Rex, her brother's second birthday which made natalie 7 at the time...

_The party had been boring, the adults were sitting around drinking, remnants of cake and soda sat on the table and Natalie looked around for someone to play with, all the other kids were either babies or not kids at all.._

She began to walk, looking behind her as she did to make sure she kept her mother in view, but something caught her eye in the woods and she smiled, it was a dog..

"here doggie doggie doggie" she called out as she walked towards it, it looked like a puppy but it got scared and started to run from her..."hey, get back here" she called out as she ran after it, into the woods..

That dog could run and she tried to keep up as much as she could, she always wanted a puppy, her mother always said no but Natalie just knew that if she showed her mom this dog that she would say Yes, it was so cute!

The sights and sounds of the woods startled her as she stopped running, immediately noticing she had gone too far, way to far, she looked around as her little body began to panic.

"Mommy...Mommy" she called as she spun in a circle, everything looked the same, she didn't know where to go..

Fear began to course through her, she was lost, she tried to hold back the tears..."hello" she called out but she only heard the echo of her own voice, and the woods begun to look scary, sounds began to change like in a horror movie that her mother told her not to watch but she snuck and watched it anyway, she began to run frantically.."Mommy...Mommy im lost!" she cried out as she ran even deeper into the woods..

She finally stopped as she got out of breath and she saw a stream, she walked to it but the water wasnt clear, she inspected some more, put her hand in it, then looked at her hand, it was red, her eyes got wide as she saw something out of the corner of her eye and she screamed..

"Dont be scared little one" an older man with a bunch of wrinkles on his face came walking over to her, he had red on him too and Natalie looked down and across the stream and there lie a deer, it had red too and her eyes got wide, the red was blood, the deer was dead and now a strange man was standing in front of her..

With fear coursing through her veins she began to back up with tears in her eyes..

"i wont hurt you" he smiled and she saw his sharp teeth and she began to shake her head.."But you smell so... delicious"

"Go away !" she yelled at the strange man as she ran, it sounded like he was following her and she screamed more..

"Natty,...NATTY where are you!" she heard her mothers voice and she ran towards it...

"Mommy im lost, MOMMY!" she screamed and cried then off in the distant she saw her, her mother and she ran faster towards her..

"Natty don't ever do that again, you scared me" Roxy said as they neared each other and all Natalie could do was grab her mother and hug her tight..

"is he there, is he behind me" Natalie cried out, scared to look..

"Behind you, who?" Roxy said with confusion as she picked her daughter up..

"The man, the scary old man,...Mommy he had red on him, blood" Natalie began as Roxy looked around quickly and took off, calling the cops as soon as she got to a phone..

Needless to say the cops searched the entire area, they didn't find a man, they didn't find a deer, they assured Roxy that whatever Natalie thought she saw was just her imagination, she had gotten lost, she was scared, a child's mind can play tricks on them..

"But mommy he was real...he had sharp teeth" natalie pointed to her own mouth..

"Now thats enough Natty, there was no man, stop with these stories" Roxy was mad as they got home that day, Natalie would not give that story a rest..

"But Mommy" natalie began to cry..

"But nothing, go to your room" Roxy pointed her finger..."NOW!" she yelled as natalie hung her head down and made her way into her room, slamming the door..

"I hate her, I hate her, I want her to go away" she said as she grabbed her teddy bear and then she looked at Rex who was already in the crib, looking at her with his big innocent eyes.."what are you looking at!" she yelled as she jumped in her bed and buried her face in the pillow..

Later on that night apparently Roxy had too much to drink cause she fell in the kitchen, cutting herself on a piece of glass, she died that day and Natalie and Rex got put into foster care until one day they were both adopted by Victoria and Clint Buchanan , she tried to push her past behind her,not thinking of Roxy and the night she wished her away only to have it become a reality, never talking of that man again but her obsession to find out who and what he was lived on..

Over the years she began researching things, one day she stumbled on a movie called Interview with a Vampire, and so the obsession began, she slowly began to forget about the man in the woods and just became intrigued about the undead, thats exactly why she got into Forensic, something about being around the dead made her feel alive..

By the time her and Cris got to the party it was crowded as loud cheesy Halloween Music played, everyone in costumes..

"Gigi...hey!" she called out as she saw her best friend dressed as a playboy bunny, ears and all, then came Rex and Natalie couldn't help but laugh.."Oh my gawd"

"I know, I told him I was going as a bunny" Gigi laughed and rolled her eyes as Rex came over as a carrot..

"you didn't specify which kind dear" he rolled his eyes..

"your so lucky I love you" Gigi gave him a quick kiss..

Natalie and Gigi had met when her and Rex began dating a few yrs back, they bonded immediately and became instant friends, she was good for Rex, it was the happiest natalie had ever seen him in his life, as long as Gigi was there he was happy..

"Im sure playboy bunnies like carrots too or is that cucumbers" Rex grinned and Gigi playfully slapped his arm..

"Disgusting Rex, really!" she said quickly as Natalie shook her head with a smile.."You look great though Nat, how did I know you were gonna go as this" Gigi checked out Natalie's outfit..

"Only one of the best movies out there" Natalie smiled proudly and then looked around for Cris, he was standing off to the side, looking uncomfortable..

"a pirate Nat" Rex began to laugh..."I don't feel so stupid now"

"Stop it Rex, I think he is mad at me or something" natalie looked at Cris, he looked miserable..

"Probably cause he has been hopelessly in love with you for years" Gigi said bluntly and Natalie turned red..

"No he is not, we are friends" natalie said quickly..

"You may think that but I see a love sick puppy" Gigi said as she looked at Cris across the room..

"always breaking hearts Nat" Rex laughed and Natalie punched his arm.."hey.."

"me and Cris are just friends, end of story, he knows that, I know that, how about a drink" she wanted to get off this subject, it made her uncomfortable, Cris knew they were friends and if he was gonna act like a big baby then she wasnt going to play into it, she came there to have fun, not mope around..

"Now your talking girl" Gigi lead her away as they made their way to the bar. Natalie stopping as she caught the sight of a guy standing on the other side of the room staring at her, like really staring.."come on Nat, lets go, drinks are awaiting" Gigi pulled her as Natalie turned around and kept walking to the bar..

Drink after drink they had, Natalie was having a blast, so many people from her school were there, everyone having one last party before the big exam, she mingled and danced, making her way around, Cris started to enjoy himself a big more, apparently found himself a lonely girl to chat up which made things more comfortable..

Natalie excused herself from her friends, she made her way to the bathroom, the strobe lights were taking there toll on her as well as the alcohol running through her veins, she stumbled some and an arm reached and grabbed her before she fell on the ground..

"Thanks" she said as she glanced up and froze some as she looked at the person helping her, it was the man from earlier that night, the one watching her from across the room..

He had a mask on over his eyes, it was black but she could definitely see his piercing blue eyes, his long dark hair fell to his shoulders, he had a big build and maybe 6 feet tall..

"you ok" his voice sounded like velvet but before she could answer him the unthinkable happened, her mouth opened , no words came out, she puked all over the ground..

"Oh my god, Nat" Gigi apparently witnessed the entire thing as she came running over, Rex and Cris on her tail..."You ok girl"

"Huh" Natalie said as her head spun and she looked around for that guy, where was he.."where'd he go" she said with confusion as she looked around..

"Nat , who? Where'd who go?" Gigi looked at her with concern as natalie tried to look around..."Ok its time for you to get home...Rex go pull the car around, I think Nat is done for the night"

"But...he was here" natalie looked some more, her vision blurry as Gigi helped her up..

"Oh yuck... Nat your drunk, were gonna get you home" Gigi began leading Natalie away..

"But...but" natalie began to say...

"But nothing Nat, come on.." Gigi finished as she got Natalie out of there...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Natalie groaned and rolled in her bed, her head was pounding, would it ever go away, she covered her head with a pillow, then the alarm went off, blaring loud and she grabbed her head with one hand while the other one swung violently towards the dresser until a thud was heard and she smiled, peace and quiet...

The sound of her cell phone going off next made her jump up as she reached for it.."What!" she snapped loudly..

"Damn, sounds like your having a great morning" Gigi laughed.."You feel better?. You looked like shit last night"

"I feel like shit right now, how much did I drink" natalie tried to recollect her thoughts of the night before, they were vague, except for one, that man..

"too much" Gigi laughed some more and Natalie rolled her eyes..

"Ok well you have too much energy for me, I need coffee before we have this conversation" Natalie said quickly and then stood up, stretching her legs..

"alright, give me a ring" Gigi hung up and Natalie tossed her phone on the bed, she wondered who that guy was last night and where did he go, she smiled at the thought, he was cute, well atleast from what she remembered he was, she made her way into the kitchen as she looked at her small apartment and groaned, it was a wreck..

Cold coffee sat in the pot and she poured it into a cup and stuck it in the microwave watching as it went around and around..

"who are you" she spoke aloud to herself as she waited on the coffee..

Its amazing how sometimes you can see someone, even from across the room and just feel a connection, like there was something there or that was just the hopeless romantic inside of her, thats mainly why Natalie really never dated, she was too damn picky but then again why waste your time if you don't feel it right away, cause you should feel it, right, she grabbed her coffee and made her way into the livingroom as she pulled her laptop out..

Meanwhile across town in a large manor sat the man, but he just wasnt any man, his name was Jonathon McBain, age 200 yrs old but the body of a 35 yr old, long brown hair, dark blue eyes that changed color depending on his mood, originally from Ireland or atleast thats as far back as he remembered, his mortal memory was vague, too much time had passed, thats the funny thing about living forever sometimes you don't feel like your living much at all, there is only so many times one can travel the world, read thousands of books, see generations pass you by, always being in the shadows, never being able to get close to anyone unless you plan on killing them, being immortal definitely wasnt all it cracked up to be, you become bored, so bored..

"i don't know how you can go on that thing, just confuses me, when did people start doing everything on a computer, no one even leaves their houses anymore" his best friend and confidant of about 100 yrs came into the room, his name Peter but everyone who knew him called him Steele cause of his iron like body, his age was unknown, atleast 100 yrs old, he was tall, very long black hair, piercing black eyes standing at 6'5 with a massive frame that made John look small in comparison, his voice deep and hypnotic to those who met him...

Together Steele and John were fugitives of sorts, living outside the immortal realm in search of something more then just feeding and living for today, it got old, they needed more, they needed excitement and nothing brought excitement like being around mortals, they always brought entertainment. They never stayed in one place too long, people always became suspicious plus they were on the run, staying in one place for too long could mean they would be found and in their world being found would not be a welcoming thing..

They fed off mortals, just enough though to quench the thirst, neither of them had killed anyone in atleast 75 years and they planned on keeping it that way.. John had the ability to read other people's mind, anyone's mind, well anyone but that red head from the other night, he couldn't read her, it baffled him, intrigued him, curiosity raced through him..

"Its entertaining, do you believe how many Vampire sites they have online these days, I remember when the word use to strike fear in people now it turns them on" John continued, it amazed him how times had really changed, all these wanna be vamps running around, if only they knew, he shook his head as he scanned through pages..

"Makes it easy to get dinner" Steele grinned at how easy it was to just go up to anyone he wanted and quench his thirst, by the time they realized what he was doing he would be done and they would only be left with a vague memory, nothing to base any facts on cause Steele had the ability to take or give memories to anyone he chose, but both of them could invade someones mind and implant ideas and thoughts but that was a dangerous trait to have and one they rarely messed with anymore these days, using their powers on a regular basis also meant that they were easy to track down, and with the higher council looking for them, wanting them to answer for betraying the covenant and going outside of the safety of the group, cause outside of the covenant it meant that they were now living by their own rules, not ones of their elders, a huge crime in the underworld..

"You know if they really knew we existed they would be scared to death" john closed his laptop..."I got a question for you"

"Drink?" Steele handed him a glass as he sat back on the couch...

"have you ever failed at erasing ones memory" John began as he sipped at his drink, it was a little snack Steele had gotten from the blood bank, it wasnt bad, a bit bitter though..

"Failed...i never fail" Steele laugh..."why you losing your touch old man"

"No seriously, last night there was this girl" John began and Steele rolled his eyes..

"Uh huh, heard this before...what about this girl" Steele had seen John go through many woman, almost as much as him..

"No hear me out,...i couldn't read her" John sat back and took another sip..

"John we were at some rave club, im surprised you could hear anything but a bunch of mumbled voices, you think too much" Steele laughed..

"I know what I heard, but her, I couldn't, there was nothing" this puzzled John..

"Maybe she wasnt thinking of anything" Steele shrugged his shoulders but he wouldnt understand, John read people all the time, there was always something on peoples minds, whether it be the weather, clothes, movies, music, if they forgot to lock the house, thinking of their kids or dogs, parents, grandparents, hell even babies had something on their mind.."what is that look for?" Steele asked suspiciously as John stood..

"Nothing" john lied as he finished his drink..

"Dont do it man, the less we make our presence known the less questions" Steele knew John wanted to go see her, find her and he could if he remembered her scent which by the look on his face he had..

"i just want to see something, don't worry, I will be right back" John said as he left and Steele sighed loud..

"Famous last words my friend, famous last words" he gulped down the rest of his drink and opened the lap top..."Oh what the hell"

Natalie made her way into the shower, blasting the radio as she stepped into the hot steamy shower, a loud relaxing sigh leaving her throat as the water hit her..It was times like this that she was grateful for being single, grateful for the solitude but sometimes it just really sucked not having someone to share your day with..

Standing at the window of her apartment stood John, he had tracked her scent all the way here and glancing inside he saw nothing, he concentrated further and he could hear water, he could hear her singing to herself and he smiled, she was singing in the shower, he missed those things, the things that mortals took for granted like the ability to feel water on their skin, taste food in their mouth, to go out into the sun and feel the rays hit your skin..

Vampires could go into the sun, it wasnt like in the movies where they would turn to dust but being in the sun made them vulnerable, it drained their energy and if a real threat came by one could find himself very injured, and injured was the key word cause it was very hard to kill a vampire, they heal quickly, only two things could do it, they could go into what is known as a coma like sleep by not feeding, many vampires choose this way to make the time go by..The other way is to be torn apart then set on fire, a mortal would definitely not be able to kill a vampire but another vampire, well that evens the playing field..

John stood there and inhaled deeper, focusing more on her, nothing, he couldn't hear her thoughts, odd but why?

Natalie finished up her shower and began drying herself off, her mind racing with thoughts of what she had to get done for the day and things she wanted to get done for the day, plus that man, maybe she really was just seeing things, she glanced at the mirror and jumped, there he was, standing behind her, she spun around, nothing there, her heart raced and then she began laughing to herself..

John made his way back to him and Steele's shared home, he was going to get to the bottom of this, find out why he couldn't read her...

"did you get what you need" Steele began as John came to a rest in the large living room, Steele plopped in front of the tv set, still amazed with it after all these years, being a vampire in these times was a hell of a lot easier and less boring with all the technology, hell even mortals barely left their houses these days..

"There is something about her" he began as he opened his laptop..

"im sure there is John, theres always something" Steele said with sarcasm and worry in his voice, he had seen John like this once before with a woman named Caitlin, the outcome wasnt good, hence why now over the years neither John nor Steele found themselves a mate..

"she's different then Caitlin" John began as he heard Steele's thoughts, he hated that it always went back to this, back to her, Caitlin was different, it was a long time ago, things were different, he was young, stupid and naive, it nearly cost him and Steele their lives not to mention the elders were irate and out for blood, a vampire never tells his secret, to no one unless they are planning on turning that person which in these days that rarely happens anymore, newbies are too hard to control, it puts the lives of all the vampire community at stake, the other reason for letting a mortal know would be to kill them, John hadn't killed anyone in years, many years..

"we got a good thing going John, and I for one would like to stay awhile" Steele finished as he watched tv, it would be nice to just settle in one place for a little bit and not be on the run, the council seemed to have lost their track, it would be nice to just enjoy the peace..

They both knew what the council would do if they found them, worse then death, torture, submission, they would be at the becking call of the elders, slaves among their own people, no will of their own, used for their expertise, strength and knowledge..it almost happened a few times, and the last time it caused the death of Steele's beloved Abigail and he vowed to never do that again, the pain from that would last him eternity and John should know better then to try and get mixed up with a mortal, the outcome is never good, never has been..

The sound of a breaking news story caught his attention as Steele grumbled as his show got cut off..

Breaking news out of the Channel 7 news room, the body of a mutilated Port Charles Man has been found, he was that of the missing hiker Brad Downs that we reported about 2 days ago, we have one eyewitness account..

"It came out of no where, I was driving back home after a long day of fishing and I saw it, this man, he was huge, 7 feet tall, he was tearing him apart, I kept driving" the frantic male on the tv said as both John and Steele kept their eyes locked on the tv..

"This is an ongoing investigation and we can not comment any further" a police officer said.."If you have any information regarding this case please call your local law enforcement agency"

"well you heard it here first, the body of Brad Downs, the missing hiker from Port Charles has been found" the news caster continued..

"Thats really close to here" John began as Steele agreed, it wasnt like the council to make a spectacle on tv, killings like this just didn't happen anymore..

Not everyone lived by the council besides John and Steele, there was rogue vampires, or nomads, they lived off the land going from place to place, when John was living at the covenant it was his job to get these animals and bring them to justice, they were reckless and held a threat to the secrecy of their world..

"well im glad im not going after them anymore" Steele began to get back into his tv show..

John felt guilt course through his body, he may not live by the rules anymore but what the nomads did was still a crime, they were a threat to mortals and immortals alike, he hated just sitting by and doing nothing..

"don't even think about it" Steele shook his head.."its not our problem anymore, let the council deal with it"

"its always our problem" John said low, Port Charles was only a town away..

"damn it John just give it a rest!" Steele grumbled as he got up quickly, he didn't want to get involved anymore, couldn't they just live out eternity in peace already!"Im gonna go find lunch"

John stared at the screen on his laptop but his mind was elsewhere, vampires like that had to be stopped..

Natalie got her running around for the day done without incident, the weather was so nice out that she decided to walk, why waste a car drive on such a beautiful breezy day in November, so she enjoyed the scenery and made her way to the park, stopping as she watched the children play, their parents nervously standing by and watching them, she smiled to herself..

She may only be 24 but she thought about this a lot, having children, a family, she always thought about family, her childhood was nothing but normal, she wanted that for her own kids, normalcy, once the Buchanan's took her and Rex in it got better but it still was never the same, and for the first time in so many years she began to think of her past, the way it was in Atlantic City before she even knew who the Buchanan's were, when it was just her, Rex and Roxy..

Thinking of those times always put her in a bad place and she snapped her head from those thoughts, things were different now and when she had children she would give them a life they deserved with loving parents, her worse fear was that she would end up like Roxy, alone and bitter then eventually dead with nothing to show for it..

The sound of crackling leaves behind her caught her attention and she spun around, her eyes getting wide as she looked at the man who stood behind her, long dark hair, piercing blue eyes, dressed in a pair of black slacks and a silky blue button down shirt, a few buttons undone at the top, it was him, the man from the other night..

John had seen her and he wasnt even looking for her this time, being cooped up in that house he felt like he needed to get out so he headed to the one place he knew of in this small town, a park where innocence ran free, but there she was, sadness in her eyes as she watched the children play..

"Im sorry are you following me or something, do I know you" she began as she looked at this man and he cocked his head, a slight smile on his face..

"Following you? I could ask you the same thing" his words rang through her, giving her chills and her face flushed with embarrassment..

"me? Following you...no...i was just" she began to try and make excuses, turning redder then before as he smiled more..

"Im kidding... my name is John" he put his hand out and she shook it, noticing immediately that it was strong, very strong..

"Natalie, your not from around here, are you" she asked the obvious, she couldn't believe she was just sitting here talking to a stranger, the same stranger who was staring at her all night, this was definitely not like her..

"its that obvious huh" he moved past her some and she reveled in his size..

"Where you at Capricorn last night" she began, she had to know..

"Im sorry what?" he asked with a look of confusion on his face as he stopped and looked at her..

"Last night, you were there at the party" she began a she took in his features, he was beautiful, it was hard to look at him straight, she suddenly felt very uncomfortable with her own looks and she began to fidget some..

"Nope, no party" he began and part of her wanted to yell out liar liar, she knew she saw him but maybe she didn't, maybe she was so drunk that she was seeing things, but then why was he so familiar to her..

He saw the disappointment in her eyes but he played the game anyway... "one of these yours" he already knew the answer by her demeanor but might as well play the mortal game of a million and one questions..

"Oh me,...no no...not yet" she smiled and then looked out at the kids.."You?"

"No kids for me" he said straight and to the point as he began to walk away from her...

"wait" she called out and he stopped and she realized she had no idea why she said that..

"do you need something Natalie" his voice made her melt, the way he spoke her name, her heart raced and he could sense that, a smile curved his lips..

"it was nice meeting you" she swallowed hard and spun around, she had to get out of there, how embarrassing, she wanted to crawl under a rock..

John watched as she walked away, he smiled, genuinely smiled, she was something else and it wasnt the fact that for a mortal she was amazingly beautiful, but there was an innocence to her, it drew him in just as much as her scent which was off the charts, his body literally ached for just one taste..

.com/watch?v=9Apytojn_XI

**Walking  
Waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping  
And hating  
Things that I can't bear**

Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up  
To take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well did you?  
Well did you?

I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise(surprise)  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside

Walking, Waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping  
And hating  
Things that I can't bear

Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up  
To take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well did you?

I hate you!

I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
And touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside

I've slept so long without you  
It's tearing me apart too  
How'd it get this far  
Playing games with this old heart  
I've killed a million petty souls  
But I couldn't kill you

I've slept so long without you

I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside


End file.
